Cellphone Junkie
by mai-sama666
Summary: Mitsui has a cellphone stalker!!! *ILLUSTRATED* ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is what happens when you have the knowledge on HTML tables and a Nokia cellphone. Good heavens, this short, creepy skit actually happened to my friend. So, I'd make it a tribute to her! If she's reading, though. 

*** COLORED VERSION AT---> http://www.geocities.com/mike_s_6/cell.htm 

**Cellphone Junkie (ver. 1.2*)**  
Characters: Mitsui and a phone stalker  
Pre-req: Imagine that they actually have SMS capable phones in SD.  
Warning: This is not a full-blown story...just an anecdote.  


The pebble Mitsui kicked skipped twice and doubled over before it landed flat on its side. 

It was getting dark in the alley, for today's practice was dismissed two hours later than usual. Thanks to the constant rambling of the self-proclaimed genius... 

"That baka..." 

He rubbed a strained shoulder and stretched his arms to fold them behind his neck. Yeah, he was quite used to this scene: Of the silent darkness that masked the area with fright. This fright, his gang used before to threaten the unconscious victim... Stepping into an unlit section of the alley, Mitsui was alarmed to feel some sharp nudge to his back. 

"WHO'S THERE?!" he said, straining an arm to sweep the assailant's attack. 

No one. Just the dark alleyway ending in the eerie glow of light from the main road, and... 

_...buzz...buzzz..._

*sweat drop* "You stupid cellphone... This piece of sh*t's gonna give me a heart attack!" 

Mitsui took some steps towards his destination, where the street was lit, before he checked his phone. It was much safer to be aware of the surroundings if there was someone suspicious when he checked his phone. Being pre-occupied in reading a message would make him vulnerable to attacks. 

Upon reaching the street lamp, he quickly dug into his duffel bag and read the geezer.  
  
  


**2-1-1**

**\, +639196654 ...**

**[] megane-kun**

**[] katsumi**

**Read**

  
  
"I wonder who this is..." Mitsui opened the message...  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
**

**

Options

**
  


[down]  
  


**Sender:  
+639196654833**

**

Options

**
  


_Who would have sent a blank..._

Mitsui almost broke his neck looking around the place for someone suspicious... when his eye caught a dark spot along the opposite road... A car with a set of bright headlights passed and illuminated the darkness. 

No, there's no one there. 

Still keeping composed and cool to scare off some possible dangnuts who might want to _play_ with him this night, he quickened his steps and kept a shifty gaze around the streets. Mitsui kept near the lighted portions of the street until he reached the safety of his home. 

Kicking his shoes outside the door of the apartment, he lousily went into his room, where he felt safer. He heaved a sigh of relief as he shoved his bag just beside his bed, and threw his phone onto it just before he slammed himself on the soft... 

_buzz...buzzz..._

Mitsui felt that he was getting jumpy all of the sudden. He picked up the phone and...   
  
  


**2-1-1**

**\, +639196654 ...**

**[] +639196654 ...**

**[] megane-kun**

**Read**

  
..._who the..._   
  
  
  


**I CAN SEE YOU.   
  
  
  
**

**

Options

**
  
  
_...HELL!?_

"As IF I'm gonna turn tail and run, you bastard! You probably know that I can't fight... ... ... [You're just] Some bastard using others' weakness to your advantage!! And a cellphone threat at that! This is pathetic cowardice!!!" 

He said this loud enough for even the neighbors to hear. And for the stalker who apparently...could SEE him... 

He snapped his head to the side when he heard a noise coming from the window. He hurriedly drew the curtains together and looked around for other openings in his room. Silencing his breath to shallow gaps, he awaited for another sound coming from the darkness. He was so sure he could make out a shadow treading the darkness at a short distance from where he was peeking at the window. 

Or...was there already a face in front of him...that he just couldn't see from the darkness? Mitsui jumped out from his position. 

More angered than frightened, Mitsui started fiddling with the keypads, typing a reply to the anonymous sender...  
  


**=>ABC  
Y|**
**159**

**

Options

**
  
  


-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I told you, it's a bad joke!" 

A certain bespectacled boy mused to the curly-haired boy who was fiddling with his phone... snickering wildly:  
  


**YOU F*CKING   
SONNUVA B*TCH!  
IF YOU HAVE  
NOTHING 2 DO,  
**

**

Options

**
  


[down]  
  


**SCRAM!!!   
YOU @SSHOLE!!!  
PATHETIC SORE  
LOSER!!!  
**

**

Options

**
  


[down]  
  


**Sender:  
micchan ;)  
+639187654876**

**

Options

**
  
  


"Ooooh, Mitsui-sempai, temper, temper!"   
  
  
  
  
  


-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-= OWARI -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

A/N: If you plan to drop a review by, thanks. ^_^ To those who don't know, Katsumi is Mitsui's kouhai from his junior high school. 

* version 1.2 - fixed some typos, added details to story, reduced redundancy in word use, took away some hints to the ending, changed the 'backlights' of Kogure/Miyagi's (whoever you think owns the phone) phone. Submitted to various fanfic sites. 

* original version - posted initially out of impulse in Mitko ML and Slamdunk Fans ML.   
  


email the author at mike_s_6@yahoo.com 


	2. Author's Explanations

pAuthor's note: Please don't text the numbers that I put in the fic!!!! Please! I just randomly typed them from the keyboard. Heavens, please apologize to the one who owns those numbers in case you dialled them...they're NOT mine!   
  
pIf you want to contact me, please just go to my site and e-mail me or something. Or if you're desperate for a phone pal, you may want to leave your number. Actually, the number of the 'stalker' is my number - albeit I changed the last digit.  
  
pThanks for those who reviewed. I always write things out of impulse... that other SD story that I have was about Rukawa and Mitsui's CAT. Only one person read it because it was rather imposing at the start. I mean, you're NOT supposed to know that they're cats at the start, right? It's the punch line! ^_^  
  
pYep, that was the end of the fic. I'd be writing something again, you know, when my creative juices are working better. And for those who didn't get the meaning of the story, well, I was thinking that Kogure changed his SIM card and Miyagi was taking advantage of the situation to toy around with Mitsui. I'm a Mitko fan. ^_^ Oooh, I think there's gonna be a real continuation of this if I get the time...  
  
pAnd that, folks, actually happened to my friends. We had a good time laughing about it. ^_^  
  
pThis space reserved for possible continuation  
  
p---- mai-chan 


End file.
